Awaken Evil
by VarnFury
Summary: A Red moon has appeared in the sky, An evil present has been awaken, and only a group of Adventurers can put a stop to it. Follow the journay of two life long friends to stop evil from destorying Norrath, who along the way gain new allies and new enemys.
1. Chapter 1

(Note from writer: This is the first storie i have ever wrote going back 4 years ago. It no where near compeleted but if people like it, i'll probly start working on it again. So i hope you readers enjoy this!)

EverQuest is CopyWrite to their owners (Sony) / Characters are CopyWrite to their owners. / Story is CopyWrite to VarnFury (Hrods)

Chapter 1: Evil is Born Again

A full moon was in the sky, a blood ruby color that happens every 800 years. Clouds slow and quietly moved to the north, every now and then hiding the moon behind their smokey form of air. The rays of light from the moon lit up the ground then slowly faded as the clouds softly ran by then started to brighten up the ground slowly as the tail of the cloud moved by till there was a clear patch of sky. The light from the blood ruby moon was the same as a normal moon but had a misty red color to anything that it touched. It was a special sight to most yet they truly didn't understand why the moon was the color it was. Only a few people understood the meaning, They all had feared the moment that would one day come and that day is today. An evil power that was once sealed away was now awaken into the world again, A power to control. This evil would soon be noticed in the world called Norrath. No place would be safe, no one would be able to out run this evil that would soon engulf the world of Norrath with pain and death. Nothing would stand in the way of this power at all as it would have its way with norrath. But a group of people would soon stand face to face with this great power. They would be the few that could fight back and possible save Norrath like once had happen 800 years ago when this power was first born.

Chapter 2: Village of SureFall

It was early morning, The day after the blood moon had appeared in the sky. The sun was just coming up, shinning it light and warmth over the lands. In a small village called Surefall Glade there lived both Humans and HalfElfs. They lived together in peace, helping each other to keep the forest safe from orcs and animal poachers. Most of them study the ways of the Druid, a powerful spell caster that is able to control nature at their fingertips. While others would train to be Rangers, a deadly bow men that can always hit dead on a mark and able to fight with unbelievable speeds at close combat while having a small portion of Druid spells to cast.

There was a small lake in the village, a large hut was in the middle of it that stood up out of the water with wooden legs at each end and had a bridge that was much like a walk way lead inside. Behind the hut was a huge waterfall. The water fell freely from a 100 feet up and roared loudly as it crashed at the bottom of the lake. The sun was just coming over the top of the waterfall, casting a beautiful enchanted view to anyone that was standing in front as the mist from the water was becoming more visible do to the sun light. Through the waterfall, there was a cave that sheltered large bears to keep them safe from harm. There were many tunnels that led off to somewhere but ended up being a dead end in matter of minus.

A young HalfElf child was playing by the lake's edge, skipping stones across the water and watching the ripples it made grow larger until they clashed together making different shapes before they slowly faded away into the claim water. The child stopped for a moment to listen to the bird's sing their morning song with happiness like every morning then went back to skipping stones. One of the stones skipped across the water, disappearing into the raining water of the waterfall while the child watched. A glimpse of two shadow figures behind the waterfall end up catching the youngster's eyes, not able make it out do to the waterfall and the Darkness that was casted inside the cave. It looked as if the two figures combined into one wide shadow across the waterfall before splitting back into two. The shadows became enlarged on the waterfall, now more clear to see it had to be two people.

Seconds later a body fell out from the cave through the waterfall back first into the lake, sending water in every direction yet the sound being covered by the ragging waterfall . The body disappeared under the misty air that was just above the water's surface. By now a few others had notice what had just happen and watched from the water's edge. The body soon popped up out the water and pulled itself onto land quickly. It gasped for air as it was on hands and knees with its head hanging down, Water spilling off the body onto the ground quickly being absorbed. It stood up on both legs with water still dipping down its arm as a sound of laughter was heard behind the waterfall.

Out from behind the waterfall came a well built HalfElf wearing a green scaled vest and brown leather pants that covered most of his boot. A quiver was around his back filled with arrows while he held a long bow in his hand, He also had a hard black leather scabbard with a short sword hanging off of his right side. His brown hair was short, pointy ears showing clearly in view. His face was hansom but rather young looking, His green eyes looked at the other person that had its back towards him. He spoke in a rather cocky tone "Didn't i tell you a Ranger could beat a Druid in a duel any day, Hrod?" He laughed abit more to himself as he waited for Hrod to respond.

Hrod turned around so he was facing the Ranger, his clothes drenched with water. He wore a whole leather outfit that had a hood on his shirt. He was gripping a red oak staff that was pasted down from father to child over a long time period. His hood was hanging down over his face as he stood there then moved it slowly back reveling his face. His red hair was shoulder length and patted down to his head and face do to being in the water. His face also looked rather young, Crystal blue eyes glaring at the ranger as water droplets ran down his face. He replied to him, his voice was soft and claim "Because you beat me once Chris, doesn't mean you can always do it."

The two of them glared at each other without a word while the people around them just watched to see what would happen. After a moment, Hrod finally turned his back to chris and slowly walked off into the wooded area of the village. As he walked by the first tree, A huge white wolf came from behind it and started to follow him on the side. When he got out of View sight, he leaned against a old Apple tree and sat down on the ground. The wolf that was following him, sat down aside of him and playfully nudged him in the shoulder. He looked at the wolf with a half smile on his face then started to scratch behind the wolf's ear. The wolf respond with a happy tail wag and light panting. "Well sunami, it looks like chris is going rub this victory in my face, knowing him" He was close to being bone dry do to the sunlight hitting down on him though the patches between the trees.

Chris appeared in front of Hrod and Sunami, still holding his long bow in hand. "Good duel, You almost had me a few time with that lightning spell, but you still lost" The wolf let out a low tone growl towards chris, only to be quieted by hrod with a light paw on the head. "Don't let it go to your head, you may get a few wins later down the road but it doesn't mean that it will happen all the time" Chris smirked at this before putting the bow on his back then asked in a joking way "what ever gave you the idea that im going let it go to my head?" Hrod rolled his eyes abit when chris said that then replied "Because that how you are, You win and you have a habit of rubbing it in peoples faces." He smirked to himself as he stood up off the ground "Next time you wont be so lucky to beat me." The two of them glared back and forth only to smile and laugh abit out loud.

They headed back into the village together with the wolf following behind them until they got close to the huts. Sunami stopped by a tree then hidden from view of others while Chris and Hrod walked into a hut. Inside was oak table with chairs around it, a bed with silk blankets that laid upon it, and a old clock that seem not to work anymore. It was a normal standard hut that most lived in by themselves, this one happen to be Chris's hut that he took well cared of. Each took a chair and sat down at different ends of the bare table to talk about what they were going do tomorrow. The agreed they would help out tomorrow with the gnoll problem in Black Burrow that been planning attacks on SureFall.

Hrod slowly got up and left the hut almost hours later. When he got outside he notice it was dark already and the moon light was the only thing that lit the ground up that aloud anyone to see. He followed the path till he got to his own hut then headed inside for the night. The hut was much like Chris only the wooden floor was covered with a rug that he had bought in Qeynos on his small trip. He laid his staff against the bed before taken the heavy leather shirt off and putting it on a chair. Climbing into bed, he wonder what would happen tomorrow in Black Burrow seeing how the gnolls have a history of sneak attacking anyone that dared enter their home. He closed his eyes and drifted asleep peacefully, Entering a dream that would soon seem to haunt him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: The Nightmare

Flames burned over a city, licking at the walls turning them into a dark black color like an eclipse covering over a full moon. Bodies of orcs covered the ground, The soil red from the blood that was split upon the land. Their lifeless bodies gripping onto the handles of rusty sword and axes as if their lives once depended on it. A group of people stood in the gates of the town, some carrying weapons, others not. In front of them laid a huge orc, A red pool of blood out line its body. A Two handed sword was sticking straight into the middle of it spin and pinning it down to the ground. It hand gripped the dirt, still alive as it looked up at the group while blood ran down it face. It cursed at the group before it face fell to the ground creating a dust cloud on contact, It hand unclenching the dirt and finally died.

The image slowly blurred out and the inside of a temple set in, Becoming more clear every second. The walls a Deep blue much like the sea and the floor was black marble. The group that was once at the gates of the town were now slayed, their bodies laid on the ground with no movement. Only two people remained alive and were hidden behind a large dragon's corpse. A man in a brown cloak wrapped around his whole body, hood pulled over his head hiding his face from sight slowly stepped out, looking around. He walked forward toward the slayed group, his hood shifting side to side as his footstep echo in the large room. He stopped next to a shirtless man who laid face first on the ground and looked towards where the dragon corpse laid then waved his hand forward.

Out stepped a large female barbarian in Chain mail, her face covered in war paint and her golden hair in a ponytail. She walked forward a few steps and stop in front of the cloaked man. She started to move her mouth to speak but before a word could escape her lips, she gasped for air and fell forward into the man's arms. He gently lowered her to the ground not able to support her weight then he notice a dragger enlarged into her back. He looked up quickly just in time to see someone walk straight into him and Felt a pain shot up inside of him. Leaning on the person, he heard the voice of someone that he knew but was unable to make out the words then was pushed forward. A short sword slid out of his stomach as he fell onto the ground with a loud echoing thud, The hood falling backwards from his head and showing his face.

Hrod woke up in a sweat, looks around his room then checking his stomach. He recalled the dream in his head before getting out of bed and stepping outside. The moon was still in the sky as clouds ran by it, He felt a light breeze of air blow past him then a chill run along his back. The voice mumbled over and over in his head, trying to figure out where he heard the voice but just couldn't place it. Then he recalled everything over once again, not knowing any of the people that were in the dream. He wondered if it was just a dream or a vision of things to come. Before he thought about it anymore, he returned inside his hut then laid on top of his bed still with sweat covering his body. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, The dream haunting him for the rest of the night.

Chapter 4: Start of an Adventure

The sun had raised over the waterfall again, the light shinning though a small window in hrod's hut onto him. The light moving up his body to his face and into his eyes. His eyes closed tighter as a reaction then slowly open up, the dream that haunted him came to a end. Slowly getting out of bed, he grab his Leather tunic then put it on and grabbed his staff that rested on the bed. Walking out of his hut, he notice Chris off to the side leaning on a tree. He was wearing the same as he had the day before only differents is he had a extra short sword on him. "So hrods, are you ready for some gnoll hunting?" he walked toward him as he asked. Hrod smirked abit at chris and reply "You know me, im always ready."

They walked along the dirt path till they reached a cave that lead to Qeynos Hills. A very open land with few trees and lakes but many hills which gave its name. On the side of the cave stood a HalfElf ranger in the standard outfit most ranger's end up wearing. His job was to make sure no gnolls got into Surefall alive. They walked by him, giving a small nod as a hello before going into the cave. As they got deeper, the cave grown darker from the lack of light, making it hard for Hrod to see yet Chris could see fine do to being a Elf. He put his hand on Chris's shoulder so he wouldn't walk into anything, moving along with Chris down the cave until he could see light at the other end.

As they walked out, there were to Qeynos guard standing on each side of the cave's mouth. They were wearing full golden armor that looked rusted and over used, rusted long swords in their hands that were chipped. To Hrod and Chris, they looked like the saddest guards they ever seen but they knew it was from the lack of money. The gnolls had another habit of robbing wagons that carry their goods for trade with another city. They wondered why the guards were here but before they could really thing of a reason, one them spoke in a high voice to the other guard "These aren't them." The other guard nod to him. Not really interested, Chris walked ahead down the path that end up leading to Black Burrow before Hrods could ask who the guards were looking for. He chased after chris and then started to walk as he got only a few feet away. "Aren't we in a hurry to kill some gnolls." Chris turned his head back at him as he walked "Im sure they can handle who ever their looking for." He looked forward again, seeing another cave just up ahead that lead to Black Burrow.

The mouth of this cave had a piece of rock that stuck out from the top and two spikes of rock sticking up from the ground. The gnolls had made it look like a snake with it mouth open as a warning to all that dared to enter their ground. The inside was painted a pinkish-red color to give it more of a real look so it would scare people more. Hidden on the outside of the cave was a gnoll standing 6 feet. It was built, dark blue fur covering over it body that it leather clothes didn't cover. It was much like a werewolf only it acted more human then beast. Its yellow eyes scouting around and quickly notice the two of them then edge closer into the shadow trying to hide, not knowing it already been seen.

Chris slowly walked over to the cave while Hrod watched from the path and stopped by where the gnoll was hidden. He turned his back, taunting the gnoll with a open shot to his back while he was looks back at Hrod. The gnoll stepped closer, trying to be quiet so it could get a killing blow in. Chris had his hand on the hilt of the sword, just waiting for the moment. It finally jumped forward at him, claws slashing side to side. He turned in a 180 degree with his sword out, slicing through Armor and flesh on the gnoll. It landed on the ground then rolled up on it feet and let out a low growl. A huge clean slice was made in it armor across it chest, blood leaking slowly through. Before it could do anything, Chris ran forward with his blade to his side and sliced the beast again then stopped a few feet away. His sword was dipping fresh blood onto the ground while the gnoll held it side where a newly placed wound was made.

Chris pulled out a rag then wiped the blood away from the blade. Once the sun shinned off the sword, he put it away in the scabbard then stuffed the bloody rag in his pocket. By the time he was done, the gnoll had limped away up a hill. Chris smiled as he pulled out his bow with his left arm and an arrow with his right. He set the bow up then raised the bow up, taking careful aim at the run away gnoll. He let go of the arrow, letting the bow send it flying toward the gnoll. The arrow sliced through the air liked nothing then hit it target with deadly force. The arrow pircing through it back into the middle of its heart. It dropped to the ground lifeless, the arrow sticking out of its back.

Hrod walked to the mouth of the cave while chris was putting his bow away on his back then started to walk over to Hrod. They both entered the cave, their eyes scouting the close in space of the cave. The walls were a pinkish color then started to become a moldy brown color like most caves were. The cave being small, only to be really a tunnel was see able do to the light at both ends of it. They crept along in the cave, keeping all sounds down to a low with their weapons in hand. After moments, they came to the other side of the cave were two large gnolls were guarding. Unlike the other gnoll, these two had staffs in their hand.

The gnolls had their back towards the Ranger and Druid, giving both of them a invite to easy kills. Before they could talk about it, chris was sneaking up to one quietly with his short sword in hand. He got right up behind the gnoll then stabbed his sword into the spain of the gnoll. It let out a loud yell of pain then slide off his sword onto the ground lifeless. The other gnoll looked at chris and started to walk towards him, it teeth showing as it growled. Hrod stepped forward, his left hand up in the air with his palm aimed at the gnoll. The gnoll took quick notice to Hrod but with in a second was blinded with a flash of light and laying on the floor grasping at it own face in pain. Smoke came through it hand as it howled in pain, smell of burning fur and flesh floating in the air. To quiet it, chris drove his sword into the gnoll's chest then pulled it out and repeated it. He looked at Hrod with a smile, seeming to enjoying the butchering of the gnolls in their own home lands. Hrod was busy scouting the land, never being here before.

The area was small with few trees, One being by a side of a dead end cave that was hollowed out to be used for living in. The most noticeable thing in the area was a huge open in the ground that was a 50 foot drop into a lake at the bottom. It took up most of the room in the place, on the other side of that was another tunnel that lead to the North lands of the barbarians. The light was shinning down on them from the sky, not a cloud in the sky. There seem to be a lack of gnolls in the area, only being able to see a few of them on the surface. Hrod knew there were mass tunnels under the land were the gnoll hidden and plotted against SureFall.

A sound of screams caught their ears quickly from where the tunnels lead to the North lands. Chris grabbed his sword and the two of them started to run to the other side, only to be stopped by a gnoll. Not having time for this, Chris grabbed the gnoll by it leather shirt and thrown it over into the pit where it splashed into the water. They took off toward the sound of screaming again, The sound getting louder as they came to the tunnel. They slowed down in speed as they enter, noticing a side room on each side of them. They crept more into the tunnel until they notice a mob of four gnolls swinging at something against the walls. The sound of a female voice yelled out for help from the mob, her voice echo in the tunnel.

One of the gnolls took notice of them and ran towards them. Hrod raised his hand again only this time pointing a finger at the gnoll. Small sparks flinged from the tip of his finger as he chanted a spell under his breath. Just a foot away from Hrod, a Lightning bolt jolted from his finger tip into the gnolls face, sending it stumbling backs onto the ground. The others took quick notice of this as their comrade body flipped on the ground as the electricity ran through out it body. They all looked at each other before taken charge at the two men. Chris took a battle stand with his swords ready at his side while Hrod stood there with his staff in his right hand just waiting for them. In seconds the tunnel became a battle field, weapons clashing together and sounds of raged yelling echo.

Two of the gnolls team up on chris while one was on Hrod. A sword sliced across chris's right cheek, leaving a clean cut as he blocked the other one attack with both swords. His eyes became enraged as he felt the blood stream down if cheek, his sword swinged faster at the two gnolls only to be blocked by their weapons. Hrod was having abit of better luck, his staff trusting into the gnolls stomach then smashing into it in the side of the face. It head hit against the side of the tunnel with a loud thud sound then it whole body went limp and fell to the ground. He quickly turned to the gnolls attacking Chris and took a swing at one with his staff. The gnoll stopped it with it bare hands then pulled Hrod closer and head butted him. Hrod fell over onto the ground, his staff dropping on the side of him. His vision became blurry as he watched the double team on his chris. They were able to disarm chris of his weapons then slammed him against the wall hard and started to pumble him with their fist. Everything seem to be at a lost, maybe the whole thing was just a bad idea for the two of them to adventure off with no one else. Hrod try to get up but fell back to the ground, His vision became worse as Chris yelled in pain. Before he knew it, he blacked out on the cold ground still able to hear the screams.


End file.
